Hell
by msyuu
Summary: Hell depends on the person. I don't know if my Hell is odd or normal yet. NaruSasu, one-shot


A/N: First attempt at NaruSasu. XD Sorry if it's horrible. ;-;  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Hell.

The thought of Hell invokes different feelings in different people. Feelings of fear, of pain, and, of course, feelings of sadness.

It all depends on the person.

Different people have different views of what Hell looks like. Some people think it's like a vast oven, blazing with orange flames and radiating scarlet heat. Other people think it resembles a frozen tundra, the ground slick with slippery ice and crunchy snow clinging to the branches of the few dying trees that still stand there.

It all depends on the person.

Different people have different views of what happens in Hell. Some people think that you simply burn until there's nothing left except for a miserable amount of gray ashes. Some people think that you're tortured for an endless amount of time. Other people think that you sit and relax with the devil. A few people believe that your soul gets trapped in a cage and you're forced to watch as people in Heaven or on Earth rejoice in their happiness.

It all depends on the person.

The thought of my Hell invokes a feeling of pure and absolute happiness in me. I think of Hell, and a smile just automatically graces my feminine features.

I haven't decided if that's odd or normal yet.

My Hell has a simple appearance which changes often. My Hell sometimes looks like a dark apartment that I sit in and watch the flame in the fireplace dance and light up the room as I wait for him to come home. Other times, it looks like liquid lust, complete with sparkling blue eyes, smooth tan skin, and soft blonde locks of hair that look like they were kissed by the sun's rays.

I haven't decided if that's odd or normal yet.

In my Hell, beautiful things happen. In it, he picks me up and spins me around as one of my rare laughs escapes from my throat. He brushes back my black bangs and whispers that he loves me. He kisses me gently and holds me close to his warm body. He teases me about my girlish looks and I act irritated, even though on the inside, I love it.

I haven't decided if that's odd or normal yet.

I sit down on the plush couch in front of the fireplace and I watch the logs slowly catch on fire. My mind is going in circles as I think about why, if my "Hell" is amazing, I refer to it as Hell. Shouldn't it be my Heaven? After all, I feel as if I'm in absolute bliss when I'm in this Hell I've created.

I sigh and stand up, shuffling slowly towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine to relax my mind. As I finish my third cup, I realize that my mind isn't relaxing, so I walk back to the couch and sit down. I run my hand through my hair and sigh.

The flames in the fireplace seem to mock me with their graceful display of twists and turns. I stare at them, waiting to see if they stop their waltz. It doesn't happen.

The door opens with a loud squeak that I barely notice, as I'm too entranced in the beauty of the swirling orange and red hues. By the time he reaches me, I could swear that I'm in a different world. I feel his hands rub my back and I turn around, my coal eyes meeting his sky blue ones. He smiles, a large bright smile, and I can't help but smile back. He brushes back my bangs and kisses my forehead, declaring that he has to leave even though he's just arrived.

My mood instantly plummets into oblivion and I have to fight to keep the tears away. He frowns and kisses me gently, almost as if he can read my mind. As he turns to leave, I hear him whisper, "Goodbye, Sasuke . . . I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

I want to ignore him, but I simply can't. I hear myself say, "I love you, Naruto," in a very soft tone. A tone dripping sadness.

He opens the door and looks at me, smiling that big smile of his, and says that he loves me too.

As he shuts the door, I resume my thinking and I come to a very simple conclusion. I refer to this as Hell because every time that he leaves, my world crashes down and I feel cold, as if I were out on a frozen tundra, nothing but slick ice beneath my feet and crunchy snow amongst the dying tree's branches. A sharp, unimaginable pain courses through my body and I tremble, feeling as if I'm being tortured endlessly.

But, for some reason, I don't mind living in Hell, as long as I get to see him.

I haven't decided if that's odd or normal yet.

_Fin._


End file.
